


Twinkle

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: North always loved seeing people put up Christmas lights, but he wasn't sure how Bunny would respond to see them up a few week before Easter.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Twinkle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Rise of the Guardians Hope week and today's theme was hope. I got this idea when I heard people were putting up Christmas decoration to lift their spirits

The lights twinkled along the street like tiny stars. Red, green, blue, white and yellow would blink off and on. North could feel the sense of wonder drift around the neighborhood like a gentle wave washing upon the shore before retreating back.

He crossed his arms thoughtfully as he gazed down from the rooftop. After Sandy mentioned it to him, he had to come and see it for himself. He always enjoyed watching Christmas lights sparkle, but there was only one tinge of worry that came with this view.

It was March and Easter was only a few weeks away. He tugged at his beard in thought.

“Bunny will not like this,” he muttered.

A chuckle came from behind. “Ya quick ta judge there, mate.”

North didn’t jump, nor did he turn around. He remained still as his old friend appeared beside him to gaze over the view.

“Frostbite told me about this,” Bunny spoke without taking his gaze off the street. “Had ta come and see for myself.”

North cracked an eye. He had expected Bunny to be annoyed, that specks of Christmas was drifting upon his holiday, but it was the opposite. The Pooka was smiling warmly and still just as memorized as North was.

“You are not upset?” North asked.

Bunny scoffed. “Ya honestly think that little of me?” He shut his eyes and took a deep breath as if he was breathing in a field of flowers that had just blossomed. “Way too much fear goin’ around these days. This is bringin’ people hope. I’m not goin’ to complain about that.” 

North sighed in relief. “That is good.” He looked down and saw a family watching the lights from their living room window. “People need some hope and wonder to cling to.”

Bunny nodded as he patted North’s shoulder. They looked upon the scene in silence as they both felt their centers of hope and wonder glow inside them.


End file.
